figure_skatingfandomcom-20200223-history
Alena Leonova
Alena Igorevna Leonova '(November 23, 1990) is a Russian figure skater. She is the 2012 World silver medalist and the 2011 Grand Prix Final bronze medalist. She is currently coached by Evgeni Rukavicin. Personal ISU Bests '''SP: 68.52 '- 2015 International Cup of Nice 'FS: 124.17 '- 2011 World Figure Skating Championships Programs '''2015-16 SP: Smile, Overture (City Lights), and Terry's Theme (Limelight) by Charlie Chaplin FS: Summertime (Porgy and Bess) 'by George Gershwin, '''Jailhouse Rock '''by Mike Stoller, '''In Other Words '''by April Stevens, and [[Sing, Sing, Sing|'Sing, Sing, Sing]]' '''by Louis Prima '''2014-15' SP: Smile, Overture (City Lights), and Terry's Theme (Limelight) by Charlie Chaplin FS: Asi se Baila el Tango (Take the Lead) '''by Bonnie Greenberg and Swizz Beatz and '''Otoño Porteño (Estaciones Porteñas) by Ástor Piazzolla 2013-14 Initial SP: [[Kalinka|'Kalinka']]' '''by Ivan Larionov and '''Barynya '''by unknown SP: 'Oblivion by Ástor Piazzolla and 'Assassin's Tango (Mr. & Mrs. Smith) '''by John Powell FS: [[Carmen|'Carmen]]' '''by George Bizet '''2012-13' SP: Jai Ho! 'by Bond Initial FS: [[Poeta|'Poeta]] by Vicente Amigo FS: Adagio for Strings 'by Samuel Barber and 'Requiem for a Dream '''by Clint Mansell '''2011-12 SP: Sirens (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) 'by Harry Gregson-Williams and '''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl '''by Klaus Badelt & Hans Zimmer FS: '''Adagio for Strings '''by Samuel Barber and 'Requiem for a Dream '''by Clint Mansell '''2010-11 SP: Circus 'by Alfred Schnittke and [[La Strada|'La Strada]]' '''by Nino Rota FS: [[The Witches of Eastwick|'The Witches of Eastwick']]' by John Williams '''2009-10 SP: Barynya 'by unknown FS: [[Minnie the Moocher|'Minnie the Moocher]]' '''by Cab Calloway & Irving Mills and [[Chicago|'Chicago']]' by John Kander '''2008-09 SP: Al Andaluz by Manolo Carrasco FS: La Leyenda del Beso '''by Reveriano Soutullo & Juan Vert '''2007-08 SP: Beethoven's Last Night 'by Trans-Siberian Orchestra FS: 'La Leyenda del Beso '''by Reveriano Soutullo & Juan Vert '''2006-07 SP: Jewish Dance by unknown FS: Scorchio by Tonči Huljić Seasonal ISU Bests 2015-16 SP: 68.52 '- 2015 International Cup of Nice '''FS: 114.38 '- 2015 Golden Spin of Zagreb '''2014-15 SP: 68.11 '- 2014 NHK Trophy '''FS: 119.99 '- 2014 Nebelhorn Trophy '''2013-14 SP: 64.09 '- 2014 European Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 114.06 '- 2014 European Figure Skating Championships '''2012-13 SP: 58.85 '- 2012 Rostelecom Cup '''FS: 106.77 '- 2012 Skate America '''2011-12 SP: 64.61 '- 2012 World Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 119.67 '- 2012 World Figure Skating Championships '''2010-11 SP: 59.75 '- 2011 World Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 124.17 '- 2011 World Figure Skating Championships '''2009-10 SP: 62.14 '- 2010 Winter Olympic Games '''FS: 110.32 '- 2010 Winter Olympic Games '''2008-09 SP: 58.18 '- 2009 World Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 110.73 '- 2009 World Figure Skating Championships '''2007-08 SP: 49.76 '- 2008 World Junior Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 89.28 '- 2007 International Cup of Nice '''2006-07 'SP: 45.15 '- 2007 World Junior Figure Skating Championships 'FS: 77.74 '- 2007 World Junior Figure Skating Championships Medal Record (In Chronological Order) Small Medal Record (Awarded at ISU Championships Only) Social Media Instagram: alenkaleonova Twitter: @Alena_Leonova Sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alena_Leonova https://www.statsonice.com/skater/Alena/Leonova/[[Category:Figure Skaters]] Category:Singles Category:Russian skaters Category:Senior Worlds Medalists Category:Senior Grand Prix Final Medalists Category:Olympians Category:Seniors